Thirteen Frogs and a Brit
by TheBookAlchemist
Summary: Francis wants proof that magic is real. Arthur wants to better to get to know the man and country he has just recently confessed to. Both are looking to gain something from this deal, but with Arthur thinking Francis is a shallow man, he thinks there won't be that much to worry about when he splits Francis. So he soon finds he's going to get more than he bargained for. Semi-serious
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone. TheBookAlchemist coming to you with yet another story that I really don't have the time for, but will be writing this nonetheless. I think this the first completely original story I've ever written, without using the first couple emails of an RP or getting the idea from someone else and I don't know why this popped into my head, but it sound like so much fun to write. Even though this will be nationverse, I will use human names, because it just sounds so weird anymore to call them by their country names. Also this...won't necessarily be ooc. There will be all the elements needed, but just split into a mess. So please enjoy as I try my best to stick with both stories as well as do my best to not let this be to much of a let down and thank you for at least giving this story a chance. As my mom says about TV shows. You should always watch the pilot. In this case you should always read at least the first chapter of something you find interesting.

 **Thirteen Frogs and a Brit**

 **Chapter one: The Shallow Frenchman**

 _-I'm a plain line breaker. Ignore me and keep reading please-_

Arthur hummed as he sat worked in the basement of his large home. Well more specifically he was in his magic room in a room off to the side of the basement. Shelves lined with all kinds of potions and things for brewing more potions. His precious mint bunny circling him every now and then withe lazy squeaks as he flipped through his spell book, trying to figure out what spell would be best for the damned frog. He loved Francis he really did. Arthur had been the one to reluctantly confess about a year ago. They still fought and argued pretty regularly, but not as much as they used to and that was mostly because of the fact that Arthur was still learning how to properly show and give emotions. As well as show them himself as well.

The reason why he was down in his magic so casually in mid-day though is because of the fact that he needed to brew something that would convince Francis magic was real. That was one of the things that still managed to irk him to no ends was that he still laughed in his face whenever magic was brought up. So Francis and him had made a deal. If Arthur could prove to Francis that magic is indeed real and not at all a joke then he would stop making fun of him for it. HIs first thought was turn the pain in the ass into a frog for a week since it would be so appropriate and honestly funny to watch him and croak around...maybe even a little adorable as well. Oh who was he kidding it would be fucking adorable. In fact that was what he was in the middle of looking for when he instead stumbled upon something much older, but much more interesting. "To get a better grasp of what someone is like use this spell to pull them into their most vulnerable and honest state." He murmured as he let a finger trail along with the words that he read.

He stood there for a good five minutes looking over the spell in curiosity, part of him did want to better know Francis. Of course he knew him as a the pain in the ass hopeless romantic that he was. The Perverted Frenchman who wore designer brand clothes and cologne whenever he was leaving the house, but sometimes he wondered if it was all an act or maybe there was more to him that he didn't want people to know about or didn't care to show as much as he did other things. Then again how much more could there to be to him? Francis could be quite a shallow man at times, at least that's what his opinion was at least. He stood a couple seconds more now debating whether to turn his beloved into a frog or to split his personality. On one hand it would to be adorable to turn him into a frog, but he could also use this deal to possibly learn about the man he had thought he had known for centuries...yet only really managed to start knowing about a year ago. HIs mind was made up as he started collecting the things he would need to brew.

An hour later he stood, stirring the final project, a beautiful translucent mixture that tended to change colors depending on the lighting he was in, while he spoke the required incantation to finialize it.

" _To find the truest of self_

 _To know the deepest of wounds_

 _To figure out the darkest secrets_

 _Bind this spell._

 _Let victim be split_

 _Let caster be whole_

 _In three days time all will be known_ "

Arthur smiled lightly as it gained a light glow and he gave it a swirl. Nodding in satisfaction at the finished product, he carefully transferred it to a smaller vile and corked it so as not to spill the precious liquid, it did read that the taste though would be rather bitter...mayber Francis could make a little a sweet treat and then he could spike the one Francis would eat. Not like he wouldn't know what was going on. Francis was the one who came up with this after all. So it's not like he would be doing this without consent or something.

With his mind made up he shed the cloak he was wearing and blew out the candles. Giving a small whistle for mint bunny to follow with, the green plush bunny flying lazily after him, before he shut the door and mad his way up the steps to the kitchen where the smell of something wonderfully delicious accosted his nose and looked around to find Francis at the stove working on something for lunch. He smiled a little as he stood back for a couple minutes. Just watching the way he worked, observing him. It was funny how quickly Francis started to move around his kitchen as if he had been there his whole life. That and the garden where they would often tend to flowers together.

"Hey, what's for lunch? It smells delicious.." He said at last as he made his over and somewhat awkwardly wrapped his arms around the taller man. "Mm..and what's that cologne you're wearing today? It actually smells nice for once."

Francis chuckled lightly as he stole a kiss from Arthur's forehead. "Bacon chicken Alfredo pasta with salad. There's als a cheesecake cooling in the fridge for later once we eat. As for my cologne, I don't remember the name of it, but it's something I picked up a while ago as a sample. Sadly it's almost out so I only wear it on a occasion." He retracted his arms from the hug they had given Arthur. As much as he wanted to just hold him for the rest of eternity he would be damned if he let anything burn. "Did you finish up with spooky spells down there and everything?"

Arthur pulled away as well once the arms were retracted and leaned against a counter out of Francis's way. "I did, and I have something that's sure to prove to you not to trifle with a master of the dark arts." He said with a light huff and crossing of his arms.

Francis still couldn't help, but laugh about that, he really did try and take it seriously, but he just didn't understand how one could be so serious about such a non-sensical topic. "Well what do you have in store for the fabulous me then? Anything special?"

Arthur just a playful smirk. "When we eat dessert, you will find out. Until then I'm not giving you any hints or clues for what it is to come."

Francis pouted slightly as he dished them both up a bowl of pasta and fixed them a salad and set the table for them before he took a seat of his own. "Are you alright? You look paler than usual...you feeling okay?" He asked with light bit of concern to his voice as Arthur slid into the seat across from him.

Arthur quirked a light brow at the question presented before he nodded. "I've been a little under the weather today, but it's not a big deal."

"Maybe you should take a little nap and hold off on this little deal of ours until tomorrow…"

Arthur gave a smug little smirk towards the Frenchman. "What's this chickening out already Francis? Like you always do?"

Francis merely scoffed as he heard the accusation. "Hardly. I'm merely concerned about my precious chou chou. Your petty little spells and nonsensical potions don't scare and with my luck you probably fucked up the spell anyway."

"Oi! I'm not a bloody cabbage and you should fear what my spells can do! I made sure this one would this would correct and would work the way I want it to."

Francis only offered another laugh and gave a small shrug. "I'm sorry I just can't take it seriously until I have some actual proof. And I'm not going to go through with it until you lay down for an hour after lunch. If you don't our deal is off."

Arthur sighed, but none the less he gave a nod of agreement and Francis gave a victorious smile. They always had a hard time saying no to one another no matter how stubborn they liked to say they were.

Once that little score had been settled they ate lunch and made mundane small talk as they usually did. Mostly Francis trying to prod and poke for questions about what tye spell would do only to be denied any sort of an explanation, which, Francis would never admit it, but he was kind of scared to go into this blind. He wished that he could hage at least some sort of exanation about what would happen.

Arthur finished eating first and sighed as he head off to their bedroom; he would never admit to the damn frog, but he was a little tired so perhaps a little rest before they got on with things was a good idea.

Francis finished his own and collected the dishes and cleared the table and wiped it down before he got started on the the dishes that he had used to cook lunch while his beloved rested up.

- _I'm a plain line breaker ignore me and keep reading-_

It was about two hours before Francis woke up Arthur with a cup of tea brewed to perfection and a slice of chesse cake and carried it up to their room where was happily snuggled up under the blankets. His side rising and falling evenly with peaceful breathing.

Franci set the tray down on the nightstand and Gave Arthur's shoulder a couple shakes. "Cher, it's the man of your dreams calling."

Arthur stirred and slowly cracked his eyes open. "Keep dreaming frog." He mumbled stubbornly as he pushed himself into a sitting position and took the offered tray.

"No need to be so stubborn everyone knows it's true."

"First of all not everyone only, and secondly why don't you go to sleep and do a little a dreaming yourself."

Francis just waved his hand as he took a minute to admire Arthur's shirtless form before he chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going to go get some wash going and then we'll get down to our deal. Is there anything you need washed?"

Arthur looked around before he lazily pointed to the shirt he had been wearing earlier. "Thanks...and...thank you for the tea, as well." He murmured. "You made it just the way the way I like it."

"Two sugars, pinch of honey and some milk, the way you've been drinking it since you were little and I was just older than you." Francis said as he plucked the shirt off the back of the chair and plopped it in the basket. "I'll be back up in a couple minutes. Enjoy your tea. And your cake."

Arthur gave a little laugh at that as Francis left before he looked over as he saw the other poke his head in with a playful smirk. "Or you know...you could lose the other two articles of clothing and we could have a different kind of fun."

A red streak flew across Arthur's face and he nearly choked on the bite of cake when he heard what he said before he grabbed the book he was currently reading and tossed it at the Frenchman's face which unfortunately ducked behind the door. "You pervy git! Go run the laundry!"

Francis sighed as he heard the shout and looked to the floor a moment before he poked his head through the door. "Sorry...I just thought that maybe..." He shook his head as he let that sentence trail off and after a moment he just closed the door and started to pick his way to the laundry room. It had been fifty years before their last drunken night...sloppy and heated and that wasn't even the kind of sex he was looking for. He had never been able to show Arthur how loving he could be if he would only give him a chance. He wanted slow and passionate kisses...ones of longing and affection. He flicked the light on and started to go through pockets as he tossed things in the washer as he had a habit of doing so that something wouldn't end up going for a bath in the washer as well. As he came across the shirt that had been draped over the back of the chair, he quirked a brow as he felt his fingers curl around something glass, gave a confused look at the vile he fished out. Whose liquid was currently wine red in the dim lighting. Why did Arthur have wine in a vile? That was a bit odd...though...he wondered now how it tasted. Curious he set the shirt in the washer, selected the settings he wanted and left it wash while he stepped. Smiling with curiosity as he uncorked the vile and took a sampling sip. At first he was hit with an overwhelming bitterness that left him coughing, but once he it died down he found the after taste to be quite sweet and pleasant. Drawn to the taste with two more sips he had downed the liquid and left the vile sitting on the counter with the cork.

Arthur sighed as he ate the last couple bites of the delicious cheesecake and sipped the last of his tea with a small pout. Was it gone already...it was so good, he found himself wishing to have another cup, but still a little to groggy to want to get up and move just yet. Where was Francis anyway he should have been back by now.

Francis doubled over as he started to climb the stairs. One hand balling the material of the shirt over his chest and the other gripping onto the balcony as he wheezed and groaned out in paine. What the hell was going on? Why was he so weak all of sudden? What was this sudden agony? If felt like he was being split apart. He stumbled as he reached the next step before he managed to get a grip on himself, but lasted shortly. As he reached the halfway mark he finally fell, entirely. Curling up as agony wracked his body and his stomach flipped and flopped and went in directions he didn't even know were possible. He looked up the rest of the stairs through waning vision as if looking at it might just somehow get him up there so that Arthur could help him. "Art..thur.." He got out in a strangled whisper that wasn't even in the same ballpark as being loud enough for Arthur to be able to hear him and with final grown and painful shiver of his spine he finally lost consciousness.

Arthur sighed as he laid in bed for a little while longer, still waiting for Francis to come back, but he just sat there listening to the wall clock tick the minutes away with no book to read, since it was still by the door from when he had thrown it at Francis, and part of him started to get a little worried that maybe he had been to harsh on the Frenchman for suggesting such a thing and maybe left, so finally after about fifteen minutes had passed pulled himself from the warmth of the covers, pulled on a clean shirt, when suddenly something struck him. The potion! Francis always went through pockets before he tossed things in the washer so he had to have found the vile...oh no….what if drank it?! He went racing out the bedroom door and then took the steps three at a time. "Francis! Francis! Francis come one where are you?!"

When he got no answer, but saw the back door slightly open rushed out find Francis in his blue button down shirt he sighed in relief. "Are you alright Francis? You gave me quite-"

"It's together that we are called Francis. My name is Fleur. I am his inner Hopless Romantic so to speak." Fleur said as he turned to face Arthur. Eyes calm and full of love to give. "Do you know the story about the moon and the sun?"

Arthur eyes widened as he heard what...well what Fleur said and was so shocked and stuck on processing that he just simply shook his head.

"It is said that they were cursed long ago, and the moon was forced to make a choice between himself and his beloved. He will die every night for her for eternity and back just so that she could breathe...I would do the same for you Arthur. He does...love you very much."

Arthur had collapsed onto a bench by this point before he looked up to Fleur with a question he was finally able to ask. "Well this shouldn't to rough..three days and given how shallow Francis is there's what..three, four of you?"

Fleur gave Arthur a light scowl as he heard the word shallow used to describe a man such as Francis and crossed his arms. "Well I was going to help you make introductions and learn names, as well as find the other's, but given the fact you've just used the one word Francis hates to be called, you can have your own luck seeking out the other twelve."

Arthur froze as he looked up to Fleur who started to retreat inside once more. "Th-there's...there's...thirteen of you frogs? I have to keep track of all thirteen of you?! For three days?!"

"Tell them to meet in the living room once you've found them all so we can make proper introductions."

Arthur sighed as he heard the the back door slide shut again before he dropped his head into his hands. "Oh God what have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Not really much to say here, just enjoy the chapter. ^^**

Stylish, diva, drama queen- Gold- Fae

Somewhat perverted- Rose Pink- Fabrice (Because the name means works with his hands)

Hopeless Romantic- Blue- Fleur

Culinary Genius- Orange- Farran (Cause the name means Baker)

Smart, Clever, Witty- Purple- Fahim

Nation/Personification Duties- White- Finley

Caring and sympathetic- Silver- Faust

Cheerful and happy- Yellow- Felicienne (Great Happiness)

Sad or Depressed, just hides it very well- Gray- Farand

Mature and logical- Brown- Fermont

Anger- Red- Falkner

Arrogant and Egotistical- Extremely bright yellow- Fayme

Gardener, caretaker, all around organization- Green- Fabien

- _I'm a plain line breaker ignore me and keep reading_ -

 **Chapter Two: A Pervert Approaches**

Arthur wasn't sure how long he sat there with his head hanging in his hands as he tried to figure out what to do. How could Francis be so complicated? How could he have thirteen of him that was just outrageous. And even worse now he was stuck with them. There was no way that he could just put them back together, the spell specifically stated that once one performs this spell there will be no fixing it for three days and to be damn sure that one wanted to do this. He let out a groan as he just sat there a little while longer before he finally decided that there was only thing he could do. He had to go on a scavenger hunt for the other Francis's. So with his resolve regained and a new determination about him.

Arthur stepped back in and searched the kitchen to see if anyone of them might have been cooking up something delicious for dinner, but he didn't see anyone so he supposed he could try back later and gave a yawn as he stretched. Thirteen Francis's? How the hell was he supposed to deal with that? Of all things?

He reached the hallway to that lead down to the library and he thought about peeking in there just out curiosity, but the very last thing Francis struck him as was the scholarly type who took joy in reading for fun so he just ignored it and pressed on. It was while he was heading down the hall on the third floor to check and see if anyone might be in the study when his arm was grabbed and he was suddenly spun around and pinned to the wall and he came to face to smirking face with a Francis wearing a pink dress shirt. He gulped slightly as he saw the glint in his eyes and he felt his heart pick up suddenly.

"Good afternoon mon cheire~ ready for some afternoon delight?"

"Get off of me you bastard!" Arthur shouted as he struggled against the grip. When did Francis get so strong? Or how had he always had this much strength?

"But Cher...it's been nearly fifty years since we last so much as even remotely touched one another...and you were so drunk you probably don't even remember how good you claimed to feel afterwards." He murmured as he leaned stole a kiss from his lips. "Come on. One round and I'll let you be cher."

"So who are you then?"

"Por quoi?" He hummed out as he slowly brushed up along his cheek and started to press a little harder against him.

"Y-your name...what part of Francis you represent? Would you stop that? Bastard!" Arthur snapped weakly as he struggled again, despite the relaxed breath that slipped out. Instantly he regretted it though as he saw the smirk that returned to the other's face.

"My name is Fabrice. I represent his loving side...obviously."

"Nice try. I've already met Fleur you perverted frog..." Arthur said and with one final struggle he managed to finally pull one hand free from the grasp it was pinned under, but just as he did so another sigh left his lips as he felt a trail of light kisses leave tingles in its wake along the sweet spot of his neck.

"Found it..." Fabrice said as he slowly pulled the other backup as he trailed a slightly rougher set of kisses along the same spot and he chuckled as Arthur went a little lax.

Just as he was about ready to do it again though Arthur startled as he heard a loud thud like sound and blinked as Fabrice's own body dropped to the floor and he was snapped out of it...for the most part as he gave the unconscious pervert a jab to the shoulder with his toe.

"Don't worry he's out cold, I'm sorry for him. Really I am. Even more annoying I was the one that got elected to play baby sitter for the pervy side of Francis first."

Arthur stared on in confusion as another Francis wearing a violet dress shirt bent to retrieve the book that had been used as ammo to knock out Fabrice and just looked on. It wasn't until a hand was waving in front of his face that he finally came back to reality.

"So then...what do you represent? Strength?"

The purple shirted Francis scoffed. "As if. No, I'm Fahim. I'm his smart and knowledgeable side. If there's something worth reading chances are I'll take it. Honestly, I haven't had the time to sit down with a good book."

Arthur gave Fahim a dumbfounded look as he slowly pulled himself away from the wall though he was sure to tip toe around the unconscious perverted frog.

"Don't worry about him, I hit him right at the base of the neck, the base of the nervous system, so he'll be out for at least an hour, then I'll just whack him again. He's so much easier to baby sit like this." He said as he retrieved the book he had used for a weapon.

Arthur still just stared at Fahim in confusion before he finally managed to get out a question? "How is he this smart...the moron has never touched a book that I've seen, he doesn't read..."

Fahim paused in his reading, his nose already stuffed back in his book and his eyes narrowed at Arthur. "You really think he's that stupid?" He said in a cold and calculated tone. "Just because you've never seen him read that means that he never has? That would be like him saying you never play with yourself on a lonely night just because he hasn't seen it!" With a huff he grabbed Fabrice's ankle and started back down the hall to head downstairs back to his library with a blushing Francis left in the hall.

"Wait! Um...Fleur wanted us all to meet in the living room so that we could make proper introductions...and I'm sorry about what I said...he just...acts so ignorant all the time."

"You only see what you want to see. Did you ever maybe think that there might indeed be more to him than what you see? He acts ignorant sometimes because it's easier than facing himself in the mirror with depression every morning. He act childish to try and cheer _you_ up, Arthur. Why don't you sit in a corner and think about that for a little while." Fahim said bitterly before he disappeared down the stairs.

Arthur blinked lightly as he heard what he said before he finally just sat down for a moment to process everything that had been said. Part of him was a little pissed off that Francis thought that he needed to act like a moron just to cheer him up, but more so, he was shocked by it. Why had he never seen that? Why had he never asked Francis what his favorite book or never taken him seriously when Francis tried to ask him.

Unfortunately though he was not given much time to think about it, his head snapped up as he heard a loud crash coming from somewhere on the story above him and his eyes widened as he bolted up to find the source of the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Stylish, diva, drama queen- Gold- Fae

Somewhat perverted- Rose Pink- Fabrice (Because the name means works with his hands)

Hopeless Romantic- Blue- Fleur

Culinary Genius- Orange- Farran (Cause the name means Baker)

Smart, Clever, Witty- Purple- Fahim

Nation/Personification Duties- White- Finley

Caring and sympathetic- Silver- Faust

Cheerful and happy- Yellow- Felicienne (Great Happiness)

Sad or Depressed, just hides it very well- Gray- Farand

Mature and logical- Brown- Fermont

Anger- Red- Falkner

Arrogant and Egotistical- Extremely bright yellow- Fayme

Gardener, caretaker, all around organization- Green- Fabien

- _I'm a plain line breaker ignore me and keep reading_ -

 **Chapter Three: Anger in the Attic**

Unfortunately though he was not given much time to think about it, his head snapped up as he heard a loud crash coming from somewhere on the story above him and his eyes widened as he bolted up to find the source of the noise.

Arthur looked up at the loud crash that came from the attic and paled. He had so many valuable things up there so anything breaking up there was a bad sound already and would get worse or a slightly better. He raced down the hall pulled down the draw string for the stairs leading up to the attic and raced up the stairs.

He reached the top just in time to see a grey blur fly past him and crumple against the wall. "Why can't you just leave me alone Falkner? I wear grey for a reason." He said as he curled up rather made an attempt to get up.

"But in retrospect your weak personality makes it so much better. Francis would be so much better without. It's because of you that Paris was declared an open city. Was marched on in the second world war. Farrand."

Arthur gasped lightly as he heard such awful things come from...Falkner...it seemed the other ones name was. Farrand made no attempt to get up from the ground, or had anything to say. Did he really think that that was the truth? That couldn't be so. "How can you say such a thing?" He asked out of nowhere before he even realized that his mouth was moving. His instinct to shut up shortly after he had said was very strong though.

Falkner's held a livid raging fire in his those usually soft blue eyes. One that he hadn't seen in quite a long time and maybe only three in total in the time of knowing the Frenchman. "You. Oh don't even get started on you!" He seethed as he stalked forward and pinned him against the wall by his shirt. "When have you ever been there for him when he's at his worst? Even when he always made time for you no matter what the predicament. Even when your countries were on opposite sides in the throes of war he would disregard what his people wanted and make his own decision to come and check up on you. And how do you repay him? With cold shoulders and snide remarks that he pretends doesn't hurt!"

Arthur flinched at the loud voice that was yelling at him and he blinked lightly as he heard what he heard what he said. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "W-well maybe if-"

"If what?! You have nothing so if I were you I would not finish that sentence."

"Maybe if he stopped caring so much about me and found someone else then he wouldn't be so sad all the time." He hadn't meant to say it. It was...a way of lashing out to make him feel like he still had the upper hand. He winced and his vision fuzzed as he was slammed harshly against the wall.

"He cares about you because you're the only that's been around as long as he has. He slightly shy around the elders as he calls them, China and Japan, you're the only real friend he has. There are things you know that even Gilbert and Antonio don't. He can't give up on you."

"Wheeeeee! I found you Falkner! Hey Farrand!" Arthur looked behind falkner in confusion as he heard the voice that from behind Falkner. It seemed to have come from the Francis wearing a pastel yellow shirt and he smiled as he saw the big one on this one's.

Falkner immediately let go of Arthur and gave a sheepish smile to the one on his shoulders. "Felicienne, how did you find me so fast?"

"I told you dummy! I'm the master of hide and seek! Let's play agan! You can try and find me!"

"Actually," Arthur piped up. "Fluer wanted all of you guys to meet in the living room so we could make proper introductions." Arthur said as he brushed off his shirt. "Then you can play all you want...just maybe not up here, a lot of important stuff is up here."

Felicienne beamed as he slid off Falkner's back and pulled on his sleeves. "Come on Falky, let's go talk to the other's!"

Arthur watched as the other two left the room before he approached Farrand and offered a hand. "Would you like some help up?"

Farrand blinked and was about to say he was just fine up here on his own with no one to disappoint or let down, but after a moment he changed his mind and gave him a small smile. "Oui, Merci." He took Arthur's hand with some hesitancy and pulled himself back to his feet.

"So...what part of him are you exactly? Weakness?"

Farrand sighed as he picked his way to a small window at the other end of the room. "I might as well be, but if you wanted to get technical then some would call me depression."

"Francis has depression?" Arthur asked in slight bewilderment. "He...always seems so happy..."

"He's had a long time to perfect his way of hiding from the world. He would rather be optimistic and be the one that people can lean rather than being the one that needs to lean on someone." Farrand said as he looked back to him.

Arthur sighed lightly as he shook his head. "That idiot...it wouldn't kill him to ask for a little help every now and then."

"Pride can be quite tantalizing at times. It's not something easily swallowed. Teasing you and making asking for help sounding like weakness As a prideful man yourself, I'm sure you can understand."

Arthur nodded after a moment as he made his way over to the window as well. "I suppose I can. So...Falkner mentioned something you wearing grey for a reason. Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"Because grey is a neutral color. It's a color used to mark me as a just another face in an endless crowd. As unimportant. I neither stand out or blend in. I'm just there." Farrand said as he gazed out the window again at the slowly darkening sky.

"Well I think it's a very fitting color for you...you're the first one I haven't offended yet...any hints on where I can find the others?"

"Fae will be going through your closet with horror as we speak, Farran-"

"I thought you were Farran?"

"I'm Farrand. With a 'd'."

"Oh sorry...your names are just so similar."

"I know, but he'll probably be cooking something for dinner, Finley would be in the study preparing for the upcoming meeting next month and doing paperwork, making phone calls to his boss, I guarantee Faust will already be in the living room looking after everyone. He's got a thing for Fabrice."

Arthur pulled a face, but he didn't say anything, just wondered how anyone could be attracted to that creep.

"Fermont, will also already be in the living room, trying to reign in some control of the choas in the living room. Fayme...I'm never really sure where he is, he's the wild card, Fabien will be in the gardens."

"Well then...I guess I'll start with Fae. Thank you for your help, you should go join the others."

"I'm...going to stay up here a little while longer."

"Alright, well then...thank you, Farrand." Arthur smiled lightly before he gave a small frown as he made his way out. Lord, what exactly had he gotten into?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merry/Happy Everything or just a good day to everyone *wipes sweat off brow* "I think that covers most of the religions without any offense. Now let's give the readers a nice chappie." Also dear readers, between this chapter and the next one (Introducing the rest in one chapter would be a bit tedious for me) should be the last two introduction chapters and then things will start to get a little more interesting so just bear with me.**_

Stylish, diva, drama queen- Gold- Fae

Somewhat perverted- Rose Pink- Fabrice (Because the name means works with his hands)

Hopeless Romantic- Blue- Fleur

Culinary Genius- Orange- Farran (Cause the name means Baker)

Smart, Clever, Witty- Purple- Fahim

Nation/Personification Duties- White- Finley

Caring and sympathetic- Silver- Faust

Cheerful and happy- Yellow- Felicienne (Great Happiness)

Sad or Depressed, just hides it very well- Gray- Farand

Mature and logical- Brown- Fermont

Anger- Red- Falkner

Arrogant and Egotistical- Extremely bright yellow- Fayme

Gardener, caretaker, all around organization- Green- Fabien

 _ **Fuck it, I'll just give you guys a nice long chappie there's not many left here to introduce. If I break it down to two more chapters then that's only three per chapter and a fairly short chapter. So rest of intros and then the real fun should begin. Also majority rules for this, should I write a smutty chapter for Arthur and Fabrice, Fabrice and Faust, or hell why not all three? Your opinions matter to me so tell me what you guys think. I'm still up in the air about it myself. ^u^**_

- _I'm a plain line breaker ignore me and keep reading_ -

Arthur sighed lightly as he exited the attic. He hadn't had the chance to find what had been broken during his little chat with Farrand and the fight that had broken out between him and Falkner. The words still swimming in his head between the wonderings of what exactly had been broken, but he forced both thoughts to the back of his head. He could care about that later. Right now he needed to worry about the one going through his closet.

Sure enough, as he reached the room that he had woken up in earlier to Francis's wonderful cup and his pretty smile, not that he would ever admit how much it made his heart melted every time they were aimed his way. All he wanted right now was to just wake up from this nightmare to another cup of tea and another smile meant for him, but that wasn't going to happen so he just sighed as he seated himself on the bed and looked over at the man in a gold much more stylish outfit that he had to admit looked quite good on him. His hair done up in a lovely updo. He wondered secretly how long it must have taken to put his hair in such a way, but the wonderings were soon cut short as he heard the small sounds of horror as he tossed his sweater vests to the side. "Dreadful, absolutely dreadful. No good, hideous. Oh my God he would wear such a thing?"

"Oi! Sod off they are very professional!" Arthur huffed out as he crossed his arms and legs. An angry flush on his cheeks. "Who are you then? I'm assuming you're-"

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me dear. I'm Fae. His inner diva and fashionista extraordinaire. And your wardrobe is absolutely dreadful. We have to go shopping this instant. You are sorely lacking in anything even remotely nice. I swear I'm looking through the closet of an old man. Old age hasn't set in for you yet."

Arthur sent him a murderous glare and was about to tell him to fuck off, again, before a thought hit him. "Well..." His face softened and his blush deepened as he gave a small cough. "I want to do something nice for Francis. To make up for all of this, but...well..."

He looked over as Fae sat next to him and looked to him with a calm, but knowing smile. "You don't a thing about lingerie. Right?"

Arthur nodded as he looked over to Fae once more. "I know he likes pearls and emeralds, he's always telling me my eyes look just like the green gems, but unlike him I've never done that sort of thing before. And you have the expertise. I don't want to ask him to take me, because I want it to be a surprise..." He said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Well it won't be entirely a surprise since he will have the memories, individual memories, from all of us once we merge back together, but I'm sure he would still like it nonetheless." An excited smile bloomed on Fae's face. "So let's go then!" He exclaimed as he bounced back up. Tugging on Arthur's hand. "It's been so long since I've gone on shopping spree!"

"Now wait, we can't go tonight, it's almost early evening by now, I still have four others to find, and Fluer wants everyone to meet in the living room so that we can make proper introductions."

Fae wore a little pout on his face as he heard that, but nonetheless he smiled a little. "Alright, tomorrow then for sure."

They both looked over to the door as they heard a knock on the door. A small tilt on Arthur's head as he called out for the visitor to come in. There was a man dressed in simple brown, again the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Francis, but he...he seemed...so mature.

"Fae what did I tell you about going through people's closets?!"

Fae immediately gave him a sheepish smile and a small chuckle. "I couldn't help it Fermont…"

A sigh was given followed by the pinching the of his nose. A deep breath before Fermont gathered his composure. "Well we need to go get Mr. Green thumb."

"Oh! Fabien is so adorable!" Fae exclaimed with a clap before they paused. "Can you grab Finley for us? And Farrand? He's the one that wears the dreadfully dull grey outfits all the time. I keep trying to get that boy to wear some colors, but he always complains about stand out to much in a crowd." Fae gave a tsk that followed that statement and shook his head.

"Yes I can do that and I know who Farrand is. I met him in the attic where Falkner and him were fighting."

Fermont frowned to hear that the two had been fighting. "Great now I have to go scold Falkner as well." He shook his head as he pulled Fae out of the room with him.

Arthur took a couple minutes to pick up his clothes and set them all neatly back in his closet before he headed to the study where Finley was supposedly at. Sure enough he was there. Papers and files were scattered everywhere. He knew that Francis had brought some work with him to keep up with things, but he never knew he had any intention of actually working at it. The white shirted man paced back and forth with what seemed to be a permanent crease of stress in his brow.

"-You said you would have it taken care of by now!" Arthur blinked a little, taken aback by how serious the shout was into the phone. He hadn't seen Francis this serious in a long time. He was only ever serious during major historical events...sometimes he envied the carefree way that he saw life.

"Um Excuse me Finley?"

The man at the desk startled lightly as he heard his name and after a moment he sighed. "I'll call you back later." The phone was hung up and he sat down with pen in hand to start working on the paperwork that was scattered about the desk. "What?" He didn't even look from his work. Was this really what he looked like? A workaholic? Of course he was, but yeesh, maybe there was truth to Francis's words when he would forcefully drag away from his work for a while regardless of his protests.

"I know that you're working hard for a bit, but dinner going to be ready soon and Fleur wants us all to meet in the living room so that we can make introductions to one another. Could you stop in your work for a half hour or so?"

"No not right now I'll eat later and I don't have time to put with the others nonsense and what not. It's nothing more than an unwanted distraction from what needs getting done." Finley said as he started to look through the piles of scattered papers. "Where is it?..come on. This is the last thing I need right now."

"Well then perhaps you could take a small break now for introductions and then I'll help you with the rest of the work when-"

"Are you deaf? I'm not going to put up with the others. Go out."

A deep frown graced Arthur's features as he heard the way that he was spoken to by Finley, but the icing on the cake was when he was told to get out of his study in his own home nonetheless. Fine. You know what he had tried being nice, but no one could play the stubborn game as well as him, which meant he also knew how to handle is as well. "No." Arthur crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. "Either you take a break and come downstairs or I'm going to pester the living fuck out of you. And I've known Francis long enough to have picked up on some of his tricks."

Finley finally looked up from his work, his eyes wide and Frantic. "You wouldn't dare do such a thing. You're just like me and don't say you aren't. You're just as much a worker as I am becaucse there's always stuff needing to get done. You understand there is no time for playing around or being carefree."

"I've also learned the importance of stopping to maybe sleep and take better care of myself, because taking better care of myself means I'll be able to better to do my work. Come downstairs, give us a half hour, have something to eat and then you can work the rest of the night and all of tomorrow if you so choose, but then tomorrow night you have to promise me you'll get some sleep or else I will lock this room and eat the key."

Finley seemed to consider such things before he let out a sigh of defeat. "How does he put up with you?"

Arthur chuckled as his cynical smile graced his lips for a moment. "You know I've found myself asking that question more times than I care to count, but he sees something in me obviously. Otherwise he would have left me already."

Finley stopped digging through the mound of the paperwork on the desk. "Fine, I'll sleep tomorrow evening and I'll take a break now, but that's it."

Arthur smiled victoriously and with that he shut the light off and walked alongside Finley only after he made him cough up the cell and leave it on the desk as well. He was far too smart for such things. They reached the living room ten minutes later, stopping their idle chit chat as a brilliant smell hit their nose and both their mouths were near watering.

"I see Farran's found the kitchen." Finley said as he as he stepped in and actually smiled a little at the pairs and the loners sitting around. He spotted Farrand as well, that was good he had managed to find his own way down.

"How much longer until dinner is ready?" Arthur called out curiously.

"It's ready now, your plates were just about cold."

Arthur and Finley both blinked as they found someone wearing an orange shirt holding out two plates of curry which they both took eagerly.

Arthur called out to have everyone's attention as he seated himself on one of the couches. "So, is everyone accounted for then?"

Everyone looked around and nodded.

"Alright then what we'll do is go in around, say your name and what part of Francis we'll represent. I have an idea as to how our time will be split up, but I would like to know the names to address all of you as first. Fleur and Fahim, I'm sorry for the assumptions and I made about Francis earlier as a whole, I promise I won't say such things about him any longer. I'll take this opportunity to learn about him."

The apology earned a huff from the two that he had offended followed by an arm crossing, but he hoped in time they would get over.

Arthur pointed out the fashionista with a small smile. "Let's start with you."

Fae smiled widely as he clapped his hands and looked around. "So I'm Fae! I'm his stylish side, I love fashion and clothes, and I can work miracles for just about anyone's wardrobe. So if you're ever in doubt what you're wearing just come ask me, and I make a really great shopping buddy as well."

Arthur smiled before he looked to the next one only to pull a slight face as the next one gave a smile leaned his head on Faust's shoulders. "I'm Fabrice and I'm his lustful side, I love sex and I can either show you a good time or have you show me a good time. Simple as that."

The next one that spoke Arthur hadn't met yet and he found himself wondering just who and what he represented. He wore a silver shirt and he had the signature blue eyes, but they seemed to be completely entrenched with constant worry.

"I'm Faust, but most just call me mother hen, tell me I worry to much over others, constantly hovering over them telling them to be careful, etcetera. I can't help it though I'm a worrier of people's well beings and I hate seeing them in pain...unless they did something stupid that I told them not to do in the first place. Then you'll earn yourself a smack to the back of the head and an I told you so, then I will patch you up."

"I'm Fleur and I'm such a hopeless romantic. I love sappy stories riddled with tragedy. I'm a fan of Shakespeare as well. Simple as that."

The orange shirted one looked up next with a smile from where he was collecting dishes so that he could start washing them and gave a wave. "I'm Farran, not to be confused with Farrand, I adore cooking and I mean..not to sound douchey, but I'm pretty good at it if I do say so myself." He said with a smile as he bounced to the kitchen to get started on the dishes.

"Fahim. I'm clever, witty, smart, I like to read, I like to gain knowledge, wisdom. History and science and religion fascinate me to no ends. I can talk for hours about that sort of stuff, and just about anything else you might be interested in.

"I'm Finley, while you slackers are all sitting around doing nothing I'm making sure that our country isn't going to absolute shit over something like this. Your welcome." A couple of the others rolled their eyes, but for the most part they let it go and moved on.

The next one to be addressed was the one he had seen with Falkner up in the attic, the one with the chill yellow shirt...and once more he couldn't help, but smile. The wide grin on the other's face was to infectious to just ignore.

"Hello everyone!" He said with a wave and a giggle. "It's so nice to meet you all my name is Felicienne! I'm so happy to be here, to meet all of you, especially Falky-"

"Don't me that." Falkner grumbled as he crossed his arms and legs. Giving a huff of annoyance, but Arthur could have sworn he saw a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Anyway I'm his happy side, some would call me inner child, but usually I'm just called adorable."

Farrand sighed as he made a small motion with his hand to just be skipped over. He didn't want to speak, but unfortunately Fae and Felicienne both saw it. "It'll be alright dear, Falkner's not gonna bother anymore."

"Yeah, everyone should have a say!" Felicienne cheered with a clap of his hands.

Farrand sighed as he heard that and shrugged. "Farrand. Depression. Enough said." He pointed to the next person to tell them that he was done.

"I'm his maturity." Said the brown shirted one from earlier. "Though right now, I feel like the father to a bunch of fucking eight year olds. Jesus, the whole systems in mayhem could we a least have some sort of tact. My name's Fermont by the way.

"I'm not talking to him." Falkner said, rather childishly, but that was kind of to be expected.

"And last, but not least, I'm Fabien. I know everything there is to know about gardening and could spend all day doing so and I love organization. I find it so relaxing to do sometimes.. It's nice meet you."

Arthur nodded. "It's nice to meet you all as well, very much so. I have an idea to see that you all get your time with me, since some of you seem exceptionally eager to do so. For the next three days, I'll make a schedule and send it to Finley. You will each get an hour with me and if you one of you does not want the time with me then someone else may I have it. The schedule will start at eight after we've all gotten up and eaten breakfast, does that sound fair to everyone?"

All, but one nodded, but again, Falkner didn't seem very keen on spending anytime with him or aknowledging him even so he just let it be. "Alright then, get some sleep everyone." He said through a yawn of his own made a break from his door.

Yeesh these next three days were going to have him exhausted.

(I'm going to take fame out of the equation, but nonetheless I'm sorry I haven't gottent his out sooner. Me and deadlines do not have a good relationship.)


	5. Chapter 5

Stylish, diva, drama queen- Gold- Fae 4

Somewhat perverted- Rose Pink- Fabrice (Because the name means works with his hands) 3

Hopeless Romantic- Blue- Fleur 6

Culinary Genius- Orange- Farran (Cause the name means Baker) 5

Smart, Clever, Witty- Purple- Fahim 2

Nation/Personification Duties- White- Finley 7

Caring and sympathetic- Silver- Faust 13

Cheerful and happy- Yellow- Felicienne (Great Happiness) 8

Sad or Depressed, just hides it very well- Gray- Farand 1

Mature and logical- Brown- Fermont 9

Anger- Red- Falkner 10

Gardener, caretaker, all around organization- Green- Fabien 11

Thirteen Frogs and a Brit

Chapter 4: Cuddles and Hair ties

Arthur sighed lightly the next morning as he woke with a yawn to his alarm and plopped a hand on it. Most of the time he didn't mind getting up a little earlier than usual. It was just fine, but it had been a long since he had had such a full house and he could hear one of the headboards knocking against the wall below him from one of the rooms. He had also managed to put together a schedule as to who would be spending time with him first individually. It was the only way he could think of for things to run fairly smoothly and he had intentionally put Farrand first at seven thirty in the morning. An hour before breakfast. Both because the guy seemed like he could use someone to be around and because...well he seemed to be the chillest of the personalities so it would be a good mellow start to his day. He wouldn't have to play baby sitter right off the bat. So he yawned and got washed up and dressed for the day in a pair of tan pants and his usual green sweater vest.

It was almost odd not to hear Francis waking him up a couple minutes after him to tiredly comment on the fact that he was that he looked like an old man before calling him back to bed, even though it was futile. He always stated how much he missed it...but now he longed for that familiarity almost. Granted, Fae would be probably be more than happy to criticize him at breakfast, but for now, he would focus on Farrand. He gave a knock on the door with a gray colored piece of paper taped to it. He had told them that it would probably be best if they put some sort of a nameplate on their door so that he could know which room to go to when he was looking for someone. A lot of them looked really nice, but apparently Farrand maybe just didn't see of a point. He gave a knock on the door. "Farrand? Are you awake?" He called quietly as he gave another knock.

Soon after the door was pulled open and he saw Farrand standing in the doorway. Tiredly rubbing at his eyes with yawn...dressed in nothing, but a baggy hoodie and a pair of boxers. "I'm up...did you need something?"

"You're the first one on my schedule to spend an hour with before breakfast if-"

"I understand. To get my boring personality out of the way."

"Um no...actually, you're one of the more mellow ones out of the group and that means that I don't have to start off my morning by playing adult baby sitter first thing."

Farrand wore a look of surprise as he heard that and afterwards he tilted his head. "Really? You want to spend time with me?" He asked in genuine surprise before he stepped aside and opened the door a little more to let Arthur in. "Well what do you want to do?"

Arthur shrugged as he stepped in and looked around a little. Thick blankets had been hung over the windows so light couldn't get in to well, but that was fine. "What do you like to do?"

"I like quiet...just laying with someone for a while. The comfort of another person let's me sleep a little easier even."

"Well then let's do that."

"You don't think that's boring?" Again there was surprise in the other's voice and Arthur shook his head. "I did this because I wanted to get to better know Francis so it's time that I start doing what I intended to do instead of try and expect you all to be like him. You guys are him...you are different elements of his personality yes...but still...you're the same man I love...even if I don't always show it the way I want to."

He headed over to the bed whose covers and blankets were all over the place...as if someone had been tossing and turning rather vigorously. "Do you sleep alright Farrand?" He asked as he laid out on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Non, nightmares plague me a lot of the time. So after a while I just don't sleep cause it's not worth it."

"Mm I see." A blush crossed his face as the other crawled onto the bed next time and curled up to him then despite himself a small chuckle passed his lips. He was almost like a tired cat. Rather cute if he said so himself, but he supposed that made sense given Francis was quite a clingy frog. Always hanging of his shoulders or brushing up against him.

"What's your favorite season?" Arthur asked curiously after a moment as one of his arms was wrapped around him. Francis of course loved summer, being the sappy man that he was, but he wondered that if with his different sides they were be to different questions to the answers.

"I like Winter. Everything's in its last dying stages of beauty before they disappear, and then we can watch them be lead back in to new life. It's also the time of year when it's a perfectly good excuse to stay inside buried under a pile of blankets for days on end. Well...that and the fact that people are so busy with their other families and affairs and spending time with loved ones that they sort of forget to check up on the more distant and less important people...but it's fine. I'm usually fine."

The way that Farrand seemed to say that it was fine seemed to carry a tone that was quite the opposite, but he didn't really want to pry either so he just let it be for the time being and instead decided to give a little reassurance. "Well you know us nations don't have to celebrate alone..." It was weird seeing this side of Francis for probably the first time that he could remember. The man hid it so well and then again maybe it wasn't even that severe. He supposed any nation, especially older ones that had been around as long as they had, would have some amount of depression or another weighing down their shoulders. Francis was just confident and charismatic. Outgoing that it was quite strange to see him as a possible shut in that didn't have the energy or the want to deal with the world. When he thought of Francis he thought of him more as Fae the fashionista diva on wheels or Fabrice. The lustful creature of a man...not someone like Finley or Fermont. He never would have thought there was so much more to the man. "When you guys are together as a whole, Francis has always seemed like such an open book, someone easily read and wearing his heart on his sleeve for the world to see. How come I never knew there was so much more to him?" Arthur asked after a couple more minutes of silence had passed.

Farrand gave a small hum as his eyes slowly fluttered back open and looked up to the green eyes a moment in curiosity. How had Arthur not seen there was so much more to Francis than met the eye. He always seemed like such an observant and clever one. "Francis is both a very open and tightly closed book. He shows people what wants to and lets them see what he wants to let them see. Anything he doesn't want you to see is very hard to do so, but not impossible. The small mannerisms he has when he's sad like the way his posture will go from inviting to 'leave me alone please'. The small glint he gets in his eyes when he sees someone playing with a kids toy, wanting to go and join in, but knowing he would be berated and judged for being childish and told to get back to his paperwork. The slight dip in his brows he gets when he's angry. Pay attention to his movemnets and the seemingly pointless quirks when we are eventually fused back together and you'll understand what I'm talking about...but only if you truly have the want to care about him. Otherwise you won't be let in."

Arthur listened closely, surprisingly hanging onto every word. Curiosity burning through him. He wanted to know more. More about Francis and why he wouldn't let other's see the whole of his personality and everything he had to offer. Why he wouldn't tell even him about these sorts of things, why he felt maybe he couldn't trust him.

"It's a defense mechanism." Farrand said quietly as he shifted a little in the arms of the other, as if reading Arthur's thoughts and the question that resided there. "The last person he opened up so much to was to...she was human." He didn't speak the name, just because he didn't want to ruin the calm of the moment. He didn't need to say it they both knew who it was. "He knew it was a mistake, Fermont's instincts tried to warn him, but he ignored them. He told her everything and let her see everything...then just like that he lost her. He doesn't want to get so close to someone like that again, because deep down buried under everything else he's scared. Scared that if he gets that close a second time then he's going to lose someone else as well. So he keeps himself distant so that he won't lose you."

Arthur again listened quietly to what the other had to say, and although he was a little disheartened at the mention of her he didn't let it get to him. Instead he turned his thoughts to ways that he could Francis to open up to him like he had back then. Promises of not leaving him and things of the like would probably do the trick. Maybe...fuck if he knew. "Thank you for telling me all this. I'll start taking those things into consideration from now I promise."

"You have about twenty minutes left. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

Arthur considered the offer of more information, but afterwards he just shook his head. "No I could stand for a power nap before I officially start my day why don't we just rest?"

"Agreed."


	6. Chapter 50

A/N: Hey guys. Welcome to the new subbies and thank you for this weird little fanfic a chance. I'm trying my best for you guys I promise. Between studies and doctor appointments I've been pretty busy, but I haven't forgotten about you guys.

Stylish, diva, drama queen- Gold- Fae 4

Somewhat perverted- Rose Pink- Fabrice (Because the name means works with his hands) 3

Hopeless Romantic- Blue- Fleur 6

Culinary Genius- Orange- Farran (Cause the name means Baker) 5

Smart, Clever, Witty- Purple- Fahim 2

Nation/Personification Duties- White- Finley 7

Caring and sympathetic- Silver- Faust 13

Cheerful and happy- Yellow- Felicienne (Great Happiness) 8

Sad or Depressed, just hides it very well- Gray- Farand 1

Mature and logical- Brown- Fermont 9

Anger- Red- Falkner 10

Gardener, caretaker, all around organization- Green- Fabien 11

Thirteen Frogs and a Brit

Chapter 5: Lost in a Good Book

Arthur sighed as he heard the timer on his phone going off to soon signaling that the hour with Farrand was up and it was time to get up for real. Breakfast everyone had agreed on was at eight so he had time for one more before breakfast and someone else who seemed to be tolerable this early in the morning would be Fahim. So he reached over and tiredly turned off the timer and gave Farrand a nudge. "An hours up. You gonna stay up here until breakfast?"

"I'm probably not even going to go down to breakfast. Falkner doesn't like me..."

"But the others will have your back right? Like they said last night you don't have to worry about him."

"But they also forget me just as fast...if I'm left alone then he'll take the opportunity because he knows that I hate confrontation and don't like to fight. Says that a man to weak to fight for what he wants doesn't deserve it..."

Arthur sighed lightly as he heard he said while slowly unwrapping himself from around the other. "Well, I'm not going to force you. If you feel like coming down then do so and if not then there's no pressure. Alright?"

A nod was given before the head was burrowed into the pillows and Arthur pushed himself up off the bed and straightened out his clothes. "Would Fahim be in the library by now?"

"If he's not busy devising some sort of prank or another then yes...though he might be doing in the library. After all if you made him upset yesterday you might want to watch your back."

"How did-"

"Being invisible has its perks. You hear and see things when no one thinks you do."

A small pang of nostalgia settled into his gut as he heard those words. It had been a long time since he had heard those words spoken by little Matthew when he had always asked him how he knew certain things. Nonetheless he gave a small nod of acknowledgement, bid him a good morning and headed out the room to the library. Still bearing in mind the warning that had been given to him and just in case the door was booby trapped he decided to take a different door in and smiled a bit smugly as she saw the bucket of poised and ready to dump on the first person that walked in. "Really?" He called out to the various shelves and sat at one of the tables. "I'm a little smarter than that. Nice try though." It would have put a damp in his morning if he had gotten wet, since he was a bit of a cat at heart and could not stand to get wet that often, even if he lived in one of the rainiest countries still. He would rather die than be caught without an umbrella unless it was an absolute emergency and even then it was debatable whether or not it was important enough to not stop and grab one.

"Well considering you thought I wasn't clever enough I thought I'd go with the obvious. Apparently I have to up my game. The usual tricks aren't going to work. What do you want?" Fahim asked as he stepped around the corner of one of the shelves.

"Well do you want your hour with me or not? Just say the word and I'll leave, but I would like to know more about you."

Fahim peered over the top of the book that was currently held in his hands and quirked a brow. "Huh. That's rather funny. Thought you were just going to address all of us based on the assumptions you were making of us rather than actually doing what you wanted to do with this idea of yours."

Arthur shifted lightly in his seat and let out a small a sigh. "Yes well...yesterday it just came as a bit of shock because I didn't expect this to happen so soon so I was a bit startled, but I'm over it now and I would like to get to know you for you. You all are technically him yes, but at same time you are different parts of him so I should start getting to know you as such. I did this because I wanted to know Francis better. That's the same thing I told Farrand just an hour earlier. So tell me...does he have a favorite book or genre?"

Fahim looked on with slight surprise before it settled again and he snapped his book shut in one fluid motion. "Well I suppose if you're going to start making an effort then I'll humour you." He waited until he had taken a seat across from Arthur to speak though. Laying the book in front of him and then laying his hands on that. "He's very partial to fantasy and historical fiction. What could have happened if this didn't. Stuff like that, because while at certain times it was scary to think about now it's a morbid curiosity to him. I'm sure you could understand non?"

Arthur listened curiously to what he had to say in response to the questions he had asked and tilted his head lightly. "Really? It doesn't make him panic or anything like that?"

"Non, not anymore. And I have to agree with him. While he's thankful that most things turned out the way they did, it's just very fascinating to think about how much worse off we all could be right now. For how much fighting our histories are entrenched with, we all could be at a much worse place than we are right now. We're doing alright. At least in my opinion."

Arthur thought about what was being said and he had to agree he couldn't help, but see that the other had a point. While at times of hopelessness it was quite scary to think that they weren't going to pull through, but now he could see the appeal of the what ifs and Fahim had a point. The world was in a better place than it could be given how much shit it had been through. "Yes you do have a point and I can understand the appeal I suppose, I just never took him as much a historical fiction guy I suppose."

"Yes he still reads erotic novels and hopeless romantic stuff, but that's Fleur's area of expertise if that's what you're asking."

"Just not as much as I though huh?"

"Non."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a couple minutes. Arthur sending his gaze to the bookshelf behind Fahim rather than focusing on him Fahim laying his eyes on the book underneath his hands.

"What are you reading right now?" Arthur finally asked with a bit curiously.

"Leviathan, a historical science fiction trilogy that takes place during one world war one. The central forces are using machines that they have fabricated into living beings of sorts, known as clankers, but so far it's turning out pretty to be a pretty good read. I would recommend it."

"Mm...sounds interesting. I might take you up on that recommendation. So are you not a fan of hopeless romantic stuff?"

A shake of the head was given in answer along with a sigh. "Non, if I gonna read something romantic, then romantic tragedy is where it's at for me. I'm not a fan of the whole 'oh love can solve everything because we have each other' crap. It's a bit unrealistic to me."

"Yet there is some truth to it..."

"Yes, but it can so over exaggerated that I just can't stand it."

Arthur gave a small shrug. "Eh. I've always been indifferent to the whole thing. I could take it or leave it. I've been both of sides of that sort of thing so I see it both ways."

Fahim rolled his eyes lightly as he heard what he had to say, but didn't comment any farther on the matter of the subject. "Would you like me to read a bit of this to you. A little excerpt?"

Arthur blinked lightly at the offer before a small smile crossed his lips. "Why don't you read the first couple of pages to me? Since I'm sure it won't take you much longer to finish it. Will it?"

"Non not really. I'll probably have it finished by the end of the day...so whose next after me?"

"Hm? Oh...Fabrice gets the next hour after breakfast. Figured I might as well get the lust ridden frog out of the way."

"He's really not that bad. He's overbearing, but just put your foot down and he'll probably listen. It's just getting him to listen sometimes that the headache, but given your stubborn attitude I'm sure you'll be able to handle him just fine. Just don't let him blind side you."

Arthur nodded lightly as he leaned back in his chair to get comfortable for the story. "Alright I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for letting me know."

Fahim smiled a bit for the first time, at least that Arthur had seen, then cracked open the book and flipped to the first page.

(The book mentioned above is highly recommended by the way. For anyone that wants to check it out. I read it along time ago and kind of wish I could read it again, but I haven't been able to find it anywhere recently minus online.)


	7. Chapter 6

Stylish, diva, drama queen- Gold- Fae 4

Somewhat perverted- Rose Pink- Fabrice (Because the name means works with his hands) 3

Hopeless Romantic- Blue- Fleur 6

Culinary Genius- Orange- Farran (Cause the name means Baker) 5

Smart, Clever, Witty- Purple- Fahim 2

Nation/Personification Duties- White- Finley 7

Caring and sympathetic- Silver- Faust 13

Cheerful and happy- Yellow- Felicienne (Great Happiness) 8

Sad or Depressed, just hides it very well- Gray- Farand 1

Mature and logical- Brown- Fermont 9

Anger- Red- Falkner 10

Gardener, caretaker, all around organization- Green- Fabien 11

Thirteen Frogs and a Brit

Chapter 6: A Master of Sheets

It was a surprisingly calm and nice hour spent with Fahim and they both seemed to have gotten lost in the pages of the book, but really it wasn't that hard for either of them. For Arthur because Fahim seemed to become a different person. He took different voices for different characters and read, listening to what the punctuation wanted him to do at the right times and it was all very fascinating. It quickly pulled him in. Of course he could tell Fahim was enjoying the reading as well. That he could appreciate a good book when he was reading one so it was no surprise that the both of them startled when the timer went off on Arthur's phone and he was actually a bit disheartened at the fact that the time was up already. He wanted to hear more about the world between the pages. He didn't want to stop, but they could both smell a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and Fahim chuckled. "I'll save your spot for tomorrow morning. Same time I presume?"

Arthur nodded eagerly as he heard what he said about saving his spot as he stood and pushed in his chair. "Yes I will be here. We should probably head down to breakfast though. I wonder Farrand's cooked up this morning?"

"Probably French toast of some sort. After all it's one of his favorites, but he can cook it like nothing I've ever tasted so I can't really complain."

Arthur smiled lightly as he made his way to the door, having been so enthralled by the book still that he...completely forgot about the booby trap waiting at the top of the door and he heard the rushed warning to wait from Fahim a moment to late as he pulled open the door and bucket that had been waiting for patiently for someone to dump its contents on didn't hesitate to spill over. He looked up as time seemed to slow for just a moment before he found himself drenched not in water, no. That would be eons more preferable over this. No. Pink slime was left dripping off of him and to add insult to injury the bucket managed to clock him on the head on the way down as well.

Fahim although silently snickering did cringe a little at that before he wiped the smile off of his face as Arthur to look at him a moment. "Don't suppose I have time to change before breakfast now." He said with frown as he scraped some off of his shoulders before flicking it off of his fingers. "I expect you to clean this up as soon as you're done eating."

"Of course. I'm uh...I'm sorry I didn't warn you I honestly forgot about it myself."

Arthur said nothing apart from a sigh as he stepped out the door and let it close behind him. The good mood he dampened now as he grumbled to himself tried to get as much of it off as he could on his way down to the dining room, but it was useless. It was in his hair, under his nails it clung to his skin...ugh...how awful. The only thing that was going to fix this was a shower and he couldn't exactly take one because otherwise he would be cheating Fabien out of some of his time and though he would honestly be fine with that it wasn't fair of him. He headed down to the dining room with a grumble under his breath and a huff as he finally plopped down in one of the seats and laid his head on his arms. Breakfast was delicious. Peach hazelnut French toast grilled to perfection, but his dampened mood didn't even let him give a proper compliment to the chef. Unfortunately and he was silent for the most part. Only a couple of them showed up anyhow so it wasn't to rowdy and he looked across the table to Fabien. "We get to spend some time together after breakfast, but I'll need to wash up first."

"Nonsense. I'll run a bath for you. Give you a nice spa treatment. That stuff isn't going to come out of your hair easily so you might as well let the wondrous me take care of you."

"Fine." Arthur grumbled under his breath once more. Something about musked up froggies and pervy bastards. "If you value your hands though you will behave yourself. I'm really not in the mood for your shenanigans."

Fabien gave a pout as he held out his plate as he heard the offer for seconds. "So grumpy this morning. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No, I went out the wrong door of the library."

Realization seemed to dawn on Fabien and he gave a quirky little laugh. "You were a victim of one of Fahim's pranks weren't you? Let me guess bucket on the door trick before he let you forget all about it?"

"Oh so you know this prank."

"You tend to pick up on these things when he's the one that's assigned as your babysitter most of the time."

"Mm I suppose so." He muttered as he stabbed at another bite of French toast and fell quiet again. Just get through this and then he could spend his time with someone much more tolerable. Hell he would even take Falkner at this point. This was going to be humiliating. Especially if the other insisted on bathing him, then again...maybe he could give him a chance. Once or twice in the past he had let Francis massage his shoulders and the guy did have some magic hands. They never ceased to melt away his stress. It's just the lustful nature that he could never quite get over, but he would get through it. Just get through it and soon enough it would be over. It would only be an hour.

Breakfast came and went and his mood did not improve and unfortunately it was a little worse because of what he had to face. Hopefully Fahim was right about at least one thing and that would be Fabien knowing when to quit when someone put their foot down. He could only hope. He stopped by his room since he had told Fabien he would meet him there once he got a change of clothes for after his bath and got out clean outfit to put on after his bath and looked at his own room's bathroom longingly, but if the slime really wasn't going to come out so easily then maybe it was for the better that he put a tad bit of trust in Fabien who seemed to know how to deal with these sorts of things. He didn't want to know how or why he seemed to know, after all he had a pretty good guess, but he would spare himself the details at the very least and just take his word for it. It was that mindset that lead him to turn his back on his own room and instead made his way down the hall to Fabien's room where he gave a knock. It was followed by the occupant calling that it was open and that he could come in so he let himself in and set the clean clothes on the end of the bed. He himself didn't take a seat because he didn't want to get slime on anything else even though for the most part it was already dried. Great. He would have to have his current clothes dry cleaned to. Oh he was going to enjoy ringing Fahim's neck tomorrow morning. Just when he thought the other was actually quite tolerable. Nonetheless he would put a stop to this kind of thing soon. He wasn't going to have his house mucked up by careless pranks like this that caused more harm than they were worth.

"So...out of curiosity what poor sap had the fortune of being wrapped your finger last night?"

"Faust the caring, mother hen fellow? We've always had a thing. It's not necessarily romantic nor is it necessarily a friends with benefits relationship. More he's the type that always worries about others and he never takes any time for himself. He can't help it. He just loves to help others so whenever it becomes to for him to bear he comes to me for help and to destress. It's a more a mutual need. I lean on him a lot in times of weakness and in return whenever he's overwhelmed I give him what he needs an evening of total loss of control. I force that worry away so that he doesn't have to focus on anything for a while. It's the only way he can cope without really becoming a bother to anyone."

Arthur honestly gave kind of a surprised look as he heard the way he spoke about their relationship and gave a quiet huh.

"You could probably benefit from the same thing you know."

A blush flared up and instantly that look of slight surprise was replaced with a huffy pout. "Don't go trying to sweet talk me like that. However smooth that was it's not going to work."

Fabien poked his head out from where he was getting the bath set up and smiled lightly. "I'm being serious dear. You are a man of control, but to the point where it's almost unhealthy. You take comfort in what you can control, but then further stress yourself over things that you can't do so as well. To the point where you've settled into an illusion of it. That kind of mindset isn't healthy. While of course I am offering, I'm not suggesting that it be me. Just keep that in mind. Now come on. I have your bath ready."

Arthur sighed lightly as he heard what he said and though he didn't give him any satisfaction of thinking it over he knew deep down that perhaps Fabien had a point. Maybe that's why he was so tense and sore all the time, but he always needed to have control. Without control of his life, of his surroundings, of the way things went, he felt like his very world would fall apart. So much so to the point that it was all he worried over sometimes. Lost sleep over sometimes. "So what now you're sex guru?"

He asked said a bit sarcastically as he stepped into the bathroom while Fabien stepped out so he could undress and he was happy to see that the bath at least contained a nice thick layer of bubble bath. He undressed only after he was sure the other wasn't peeping and set his clothes aside before he stepped into the water and sunk in and he couldn't help the rather pleasant sigh. Relaxing and leaning back almost as he was in. "What's that smell?"

"Rose bath oil mixed with light honey scented bubble bath. Thought it might help you to relax. You seemed quite tense. And no I'm not a sex guru, it's just that a lot of people don't really understand how many health benefits they are just to be gained from toying with yourself every now and then. Let alone actual sex. Let me wash your hair for you and then I'll leave you to bathe in peace and when you're done if there's still time I'll give you a back massage and a foot rub. After all I've over heard that you're hanging out with Fae next and no doubt he'll want to go shopping so you should rest up before that. Otherwise you're to feel quite drained."

Arthur nodded as he laid back in the tub and just the warm water, he couldn't even find it in himself to argue at that point. Though he did notice the other had changed into a light tank top and pair of shorts and over that he wore a rose pink robe decorated with peacock feathers outlined in gold, but for some reason he had no witty remark to make. He was actually more intrigued now than anything.

"So you said last night that you can play both sides of the spectrum, did you do that so that you could play the part of anyone's perfect idea of a partner."

"I don't like to think about the reasons of why I got good at sex, all I like to think about now is how therapeutic it really is. How cathartic it can be for a person."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and let his eyes fall shut as he the other sat down next to the tub and and dipped his hands in the water in the form of a cup before he let it fall over Arthur's head. "It's not just lust that drives him you know. Just like me right now. He can be quite sweet. He's a not a master of wining and dining people and have you ever just let him have one night to take care of you and I guarantee you would not be disappointed."

"Maybe I'll take him up on the offer then next time." He murmured as he felt fingers starting to gently work through his hair and Arthur let out a little hum. It honestly felt quite nice. The way his fingers through his hair and worked through his scalp. Gentle tugs every now and then not even hard enough to hurt as he felt tangles being worked out of said hair and by the time the other was done he was very nearly asleep. Only barely alert enough to listen to the occasional warnings about not drowning or falling beneath the water. He was just so relaxed.

"Alright dear, my part is done in here for now."

"What?" Arthur murmured rather groggily as he looked over to Fabien who had pushed himself up and was drying off of his hands with a hand towel.

"I told you I was going to wash your hair and then I would leave you to your privacy to enjoy your bath." He said before he left the room and Arthur sighed as he slowly worked his way back to reality and in all honesty he had to say he was quite impressed with the other. He thought he was going to be all handsy or press him for more time or linger after his hair had been washed, but he didn't. He didn't even try and take advantage of his relaxed state. So he took his time soaking before he finally washed up and pulled the plug. He got dried off and pulled on boxers and pants left off his shirt and sweater vest for now and instead padded out. "Okay, I think I would like a back massage and a foot rub if that offer still stands."

Fabien looked up from where he was lounging on the bed twirling a lock of hair around his finger an he sighed wistfully. This part of Francis really had his looks down. Everything elegant and graceful and just downright sultry embodied by this particular man. He wouldn't be too bad to keep around. He supposed.

"Any offer I make is never off the table mon ami." He said as he pat the bed next to him and pushed himself up to retrieve a bottle of lotion by some fancy brand name he wasn't going to bother to try and pronounce he trusted his judgement.

"Lay down on your back first and let me take care of your feet. Are you overly ticklish or are there any painful areas I should avoid?"

"No I don't think so..I mean I know I'm not overly ticklish, but I don't know of any areas that might be like that, this is the first foot rub I've had in awhile so I don't know how much has changed." He said before he laid back and rested his near Fabien's lap. Honestly he felt like a king right now and he was sure if he asked the other would be more than happy to get him anything he might want or need. Was this Francis always meant when he would ask him to let him take care of him for a couple days? Did he really just want to spoil him and treat him like a king? Because if that was the case, then maybe he could get behind that. That wouldn't be to bad.

Silence fell over them both as he felt wonderfully gentle yet firm hands working at his sore feet with a bit of lotion and it was all he could to just lay there and hum out approvals as he tried not to fall asleep on the other, but it just...felt so divine. His hands were God like with every move they made and it was amazing. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"I like to make people feel good. I like to help people relax and just take some time for themselves. Whether it be through a simple massage or more erotic means...whatever you need or want I'm here to do just that. It's just what I like to do. I just feel like they aren't enough people in the world who really wish to do so unless you have a couple hundred dollars to blow on a spa day trip and even then it's a catch twenty two."

"Well you're certainly a perfect twenty one.."

A chuckle was given from Fabien. "Merci, now hush. Just cease your trains of thought for a while and relax."

(So I know it has been awhile since I've updated, but from here on out due to school and life, and my schools shit wifi I can't promise regular updates anymore. My apologies friendos. I hope this poorly written chapter can start to make up for the lack of updates. Maybe I can get one more up this month as well. But I wouldn't count on it.)


End file.
